


To close the distance

by abandoned_space_printer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentioned: Animal Crossing New Horizons, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_space_printer/pseuds/abandoned_space_printer
Summary: Элиот играет в Animal Crossing в гостях у Лео. По какой-то причине тема зашла про отношения.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 2





	To close the distance

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: ООС, небечено

Чем дольше Элиот философствовал о любви и отношениях, тем больше это выводило Лео из себя. В течении всех этих месяцев, проведенных вместе, он чувствовал как будто между ними возникло нечто особое, куда больше дружбы. Это нечто заставляло Лео не спать ночью, думая о светлых ресницах Элиота; отвлекаться от домашки, проигрывая моменты дня, проведенного вместе, снова и снова; и вспоминать об элегантных пальцах Найтрея каждый раз когда он дотрагивался до клавишей пианино. Лео стало казаться, что он капелькой за капелькой терял разум. Ведь Элиот был вроде бы так близко, но в тоже время так далеко, а храбрости сократить дистанцию у Баскервилля не хватало. Вот если бы только был простой способ решить все это.

— Лео?

Лео закрыл глаза и раздраженно вздохнул. И когда ж его прекратят терзать все эти мысли…

— Лео! — еще раз позвал его Элиот. — Ты в порядке? Я уже который раз тебя зову.

Лео вздрогнул и сразу приподнялся на локтях, напрочь забыв об очках, лежавших на нем. Они бы точно разбились об пол, если бы Элиот не поймал их в последний момент. В конфуженном состоянии, Лео уставился на него. Тот, сначала отложив контроллер, с любопытством рассмотрел очки, а потом бережно протер краем футболки.

— Кстати, Лео, а какое у тебя зрение?

Баскервилль удивленно моргнул, а потом спросил:

— А тебе какое дело?

Элиот пожал плечами. Удостоверившись, что очки стали чище, он сложил их и положил возле Лео на диван.

— Интересно просто.

И в этот самый момент в голове Лео возникла идея. Незамысловатая, немного бесчестная, но в его текущем положении ему отчаянно хотелось большего.

— Ну, если так сильно хочешь узнать, тогда почему бы тебе не узнать это на практике.

— Как это?

Лео полностью сел на диван, и в этот раз помня об очках, предусмотрительно переложил их на подлокотник дивана. Отведя взгляд в сторону, произнес:

— Просто приблизься лицом к моему. Я скажу, когда остановиться.

Элиот удивился предложению, и Баскервилль приметил, что у того чуточку покраснели кончики ушей, но Найтрей ответил абсолютно спокойным тоном:

— Ну ладно. Давай так и сделаем.

Элиот отложил контроллер и перебрался на диван с пола, почти вплотную к Лео. Поначалу он долго изучал его лицо, а потом приблизился на несколько сантиметров. Остановившись, спросил:

— Ну как?

— Еще ближе.

Элиот приблизился еще немного. Лео сумел приметить некоторые детали, которых не замечал раньше. Например, еще одну малюсенькую родинку на левой щеке возле носа и небольшой, совсем крошечный шрамик на правом веке. Лео пытался подавить пламя похоти и тревоги, разгоревшееся в нем, и он очень тщательно старался не смотреть на губы Элиота.

Тот замер в сантиметрах от лица Лео. Облизав губы, еще раз спросил:

— А как сейчас?

Лео чувствовал его дыхание на губах. Ах, какое количество силы воли требовалось ему, чтобы не сорваться и не поцеловать Элиота. Лео сглотнул, а потом тихо произнес:

— Еще чуть-чуть.

И тогда, по какой-то неведомой причине, Элиот решил убрать челку Лео, при этом нежно обводя кончиками пальцев лицо. Вообще-то Баскервилль ненавидел показывать глаза всему миру, и руки бы вырвал любому, кто настойчиво пытался это изменить. Но Элиот был исключением. Каждый раз когда Найтрей дотрагивался его лица, чтобы убрать непослушные пряди, ему хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. Лео затаил дыхание и не сводил взгляда с небесно голубых глаз. Между ними повисла тишина.

— А теперь как? — шепотом спросил Элиот.

В этот самый момент стена здравомыслия Лео полностью рухнула, и он, закрыв глаза, дотронулся губ Элиота своими. Баскервилль больно впился ногтями себе в бедро, в ожидании наихудшего исхода. Он боялся, что Элиот отвергнет его, возненавидит, и их дружбе придет конец. Но того, чего он опасался, не случилось. Вместо этого Элиот сам углубил поцелуй и неуверенно провел по нижней губе Лео языком. Тот ахнул от неожиданности, по спине пробежала приятная дрожь.

От поцелуя их отвлекла незатейливая мелодия из телевизора, уведомляющая игрока, что жителя кто-то ужалил, и тот потерял сознание. Оба в замешательстве посмотрели на телевизор, а потом на друг друга, и рассмеялись. Элиот затем поднял контроллер с пола, сохранился, и выключил свитч.

— Ну…— начал он неловко. — А я и не знал, что у тебя такое плохое зрение.

Лео в ответ только усмехнулся.

— Вообще-то оно не такое уж плохое.

— У тебя глаза красивые, Лео, — внезапно признался Элиот, смущаясь. — Очень. И еще — ты мне нравишься.

В груди Лео защемило от тихой радости. Он улыбнулся Элиоту, а потом, кокетливо склонив голову набок, произнес:

— Знаешь, ты можешь полюбоваться ими подольше,— он накрыл рукой колено Элиота и начал массировать круги большим пальцем.— Если хочешь конечно.


End file.
